There Are Many More Than Ours
by TheMysticMage
Summary: A normal day at the house. Pure chaos. Tails' New invention, a machine that can take you to other dimensions. Insanity. This is waaaay better than any of my other stories! Rated T for violence and language. Accepting fan characters! Finally updated!
1. It begins, with a psycho Shadow!

There Are Many More Than Ours

By: TheMysticMage

Chapter 1

It was a normal day at Sonic Team's house...in other words, insanity will ensue. We cut to Sonic The hedgehog, the brave hero we all know, listening to the song Sonic Drive, which is another country's version of the Sonic X Theme. He was lsitenign to the full version thoguht, which was 3 minutes 47 seconds long, and he just pressed play as Michael walked into the room.

"Hmm?" Michael uttered as he saw Sonic about to push the button, for he knew what happened when Sonic listened to his songs.

"...OH HELL NO!" Was all Michael could say before...

"S.O.N.I.C. GO! S.O.N.I.C. GOOOOOOOOOOO! GO, GO, GO, Go, LET'S GO!"

"Sonic shut that off!" Michael said while covering his ears, for Sonic had some lungs on him.

Sonic than gave a barrage of non-english lyrics, loud enoguh for Eggman to hear on the Egg Carrier 3...yes, he made a third one, where he lives.

At the Egg Carrier 3...

Eggman was covering his ears as well.

"NOT AGAIN!"

At Sonic Team's Place...

Some SEGA Employes were thinking of a new game.

At Sonic Team's (The one we all know and love) House...

Michael laughed at the veiwers. "HAHA! Didnt see that coming did ya? Sonic! STOP IT! SONIC!"

Sonic stared blankly at Mike. All he got out of that was STOP and SONIC! Sonic's eyes widened.

Sonic then yelled, "DONT STOP ME!...INSIDE OUTSIDE GO SONIC! INSIDE OUTSIDE YES SONIC!"

Mario then walked in, yelling "PERVERTS!" Then left.

Maggot (for all who dotn know, Mike's girlfriend in this fic, a silver tabby cat.) Walked in, saying, "How'd he know?"

Michael stared at Maggot. "...Maggot..."

"Yes?"

"What was that with Mario?"

"Huh?"

"What?"

"Hmm"

"Hey..."

"Uhh..."

"Maggot..."

"Why?"

"...We are gonna get sued by sooo many people..."

Sonic took off his headphones. "Not to mention hatemail and flames, and maybe a report or two."

Michael gave Sonic a hateful look. "Don't remind me."

An explosion was heard outside, Sonic gave Michael a look that said, You comin'?

Michael said, "Go without me, I'll be there soon, now go." Michael than ran into his bedroom, and Sonic and Maggot ran outside.

Cut to Michaels room, Mike opens up a giant closet, showing an enmormous array of weapons and armor.

"Hmm...BAH! I can't waste time choosing!"

Then his two favorite weapons caught his eye. He equipped a sword made of saphire in his right hand, and one made of emerald in his left. He then ran outside in a blaze.

Outside Shadow was blasting away at places, people, and he was causing pure chaos.

Maggot was the first to speak. "Shadow? What are you doing!"

Shadow just gave maggot a glare. His eyes were fully red, and glowed.

Michael got outside. "I know what's going on!" Michael then pointed to Shadow's head, there was a probe on it, with the Eggman symbol.

Sonic said, "Let me take are of this!" Sonic then sped toward Shadow at breakneck speed, but Shadow was fast too. Shadow gave him a swift kick in the face, sending him flying back and breaking his nose, as well as putting heavy damage to his jaw. Maggot then sped at Shadow, but Shadow swiftly punched her stomach, and picked her up by the throat.

Shadow gave maggot a serious look, and said, "I'll go easy on you, because women are weak."

"HEY!"

Shadow looked back to see that the yell came from Mike.

"Shadow! That is not true! I'm also tired of hearing your stupid lectures!"

Tails came, and said. "You are soo gonna get sued..."

Michael looked at Tails. "Where did you come from?"

"Blame my parents Mike."

"Didn't we use that joke already?"

"Yea but the fic got banned."

"Ah, yea."

Michael then rushed at Shadow, stopping halfway.

Michael said, "Put her down or I'll slice that hand off."

Shadow then threw Maggot at Michael, Mike then dropped the swords and caught her.

Sonic then said, "I will now sing parts from random songs at random times now, randomly!"

Mike then gave Sonic a look. "...Okay whatever."

Tails then flew over to the swords and threw the saphire one at the probe, it hitting the probe and makign the probe explode, returning Shadow to normal.

Sonic sang, " MY POLYESTER GIRL!"

Mike said, "Okay, don't do that."

"Okay." Sonic said.

Shadow then said, "...Damn, once again Eggman uses one of us for his plans."

Tails looked at everyone, and said, "Hey guys! I have something to show you! Bring everyone and come to my house."

Hey guys try to guess everything I ripped off! Also, everythign I ripped off is copyright not me. I only own Michael...Yes, maggot isn't mine, she's copyright Maggotthecat, or Nicky to some. Flames accepted but don't hate me! I'm accepting fan characters! Leave them in a reveiw and I will use them if I approve!

End of Chapter 1


	2. Machine revealed, Shadowgate, and WoW

There Are Many More Than Ours

Chapter 2

At Tails' basement, he showed everyone a teleporter looking thing. He also explained to everyone that it was a device by, using the mointor and keyboard on the side, you could warp to any dimension you want to. Also you have to take a little remote with a button on it that Tails made alot of. That button is the only way to come back. After Tails as done, a red hedgehog warped out of the machine, as everyoen stared in awe.

The red hedgehog just looked at everyone. "...What? Nacho breath?"

Mike stepped forward. "Hey, I know you! Only one problem."

"What you don't like me?"

"Actually, I do, but how did you get here?"

"I used the machine."

"Which machine?"

"That one." The red hedgehog then pointed that the machine Tails made.

"...Typical. So, nice to meet you Aries."

"Same...uh...purple hedgehog of doom."

"The name's Mike."

"No time for introductions!"

"...Huh?"

The red hedgehog-

"Aries!"

...Whatever, Aries pulled out a sword . "WE MUST FIGHT!"

Michael puleld out his two jeweled swords from the previous chapter. "Of course."

"Let's go then!"

The Numa Numa song began to play and the battle began. Sonic, being the blue hedgehog he is, sang along with the song. Each gave a barrage of slashes, each one blocked. They didn't stop fighting.Shadow jsut looked at them both.

Shadow said, "..Anyone wanna tell me what the HELL is going on?"

Tails looked at him and said, "I have no freaking clue."

The msuic changed, and Sonic sang along with it.

Tails looked at Sonic and said, "Don't do it mon!"

Sonic sang, "There's a place in my mind, no one knows where it hides, and my fantasy is flying, it's a castle in the sky!"

Tails yelled, "Sonic, Stop it!"

Once again, music change.

Sonic sang again, "WE ARE FIGHTING DREAMERS! Taka meaa metsa shite!"

The music changed to a lyric-less song, thank god. It was Dark Samus' theme from Metroid Prime 2. Michael slammed into Aries, and Aries said, "I AM THE BURGER KING!" Then, Aries gave up.

Tails stated, "I almost forgot! If, in a sad time, someoen is to die in the dimension they are in, they will be revived if they are holding a romote that is activated, sending them back home alive and well!"

Cream hopped up. "Neat Tails!"

Shadow said, "Wait, how is all this possible?"

Tails said, "Well, if you believe, than anything is possible! That's what being a scientist is all about!"

Aries jumped up and yelled, "BURNINATE! Please don't sue us."

Michael clapped. "Wow, ripping off two things with one quote. Lets use the machine! Better yet, let's go in squads or two, and each squad goes in at a random dimension! We'll decide what to do then after we all get back."

So, they did. We cut to Sonic and Amy. Yes, I am cruel. They both wake up infont of a castle, at a wooden door with a skull sticking otu at the top. Sonic had a memory about a wizard telling him he has to save the world. He ignored it and jumped on the skull in his heroic-ness.

Sonic said, "Well, if I'm correct, we are in the game Shadowgate."

Amy said, "How do you figure?"

Sonic then pointed the a stone sign on the castle wall that said 'Shadowgate'.

"Don't worry Ames, I know what to do, I seen Michael play this game before...you gotta use your brain. I got plenty of that, don't worry! We gotta kill some warlock lord before he summons some freaky deaky dutch dude called a behemoth."

"..."

"What?"

"'Freaky deaky dutch'?"

"Hey, I rip off stuff too."

Then, the skull Sonic was standingon gave away, sending him and the skull down. Sonci fell on his arm, but got up to realize...

"Hey Ames! There was a key in this skull!" Then Sonic put the key away...don't ask where he put it, same place as his rings I guess. They opened the door, then entered. A voice boomed when they entered, "You shall not escape! You shall perish here and the world will fall to darkness!" Their remotes that can take them back to their home then dissappeared. "To once again have your way back home, you msut find and defeat me, which will be impossible!"

Sonic then snickered, "You forget who you are dealing with! I am Sonic The Hedgehog, and I fight for the greater good! You shall be stopped warlock lord!"

Amy looked at Sonic with a smile. She knew he could do it, and she longed to be with him, for she loved him with all her heart, and believed in him.

With Mike and Aries...

They appeared on a path through a forest-looking area, but not too many trees were there. Michael looked around, and said, "You know what?"

"No, I don't." Replied Aries.

"I think we are in World of Warcraft."

"Sweet!...What is it?"

"Just an awesome game!"

A theif looking person spotted them. She had a leather vesy, blue leather pants, leather shoes, an iron dagger and a bandanna. She ycharged at them, yelling, "Ah! A chance to use this freshly sharpened blade!"

Michael spotted her and said, "A member of the Defias Brotherhood, a band of theives!"

Aries looked at Mike like he was a moron. "...Well, what? No sword? Aren't you gonna use a weapon?"

Michael shook his head. "Not for these guys, they are weak. Although, I like to give my enemies a beatdown. Observe."

Michael took out the 7 chaos emeralds. They begun to spin around him untill he turned Super Mike. He was now bright silver, and his shirt broke off going super. Michael turned to the now scared Defias and laughed.

"Run."

With a scream she ran off. Michael followed quickly and kicked her about a half a mile away, smashing her into a mountain, killing her. Michael then went back to normal, and put a new shirt on.

Aries said, "Nice, but if it's a brotherhood, shouldn't there be more?"

"Yes, a thousand more, but I don't plan on exterminating them."

"Oh..."

"..."

"Where are the nachos?"

"There aren't any."

"...I'm outta here."

Aries pushed the button on his remote, and he was warped back.

At Tails' basement, Aries appeared, then saw the machine. With each syllable he said, he pushed a button when he said, "I. Want. Nachos." He then was warped t owho knows where.

End of Chapter 2


	3. DDR, and Attack of The Hedgies!

There Are Many More Than Ours

Chapter 3

With Aries, he appeared in a room with designs floating behind him, he stared as arrows came from the bottom fo the screen, and the word miss kept coming up.

He looked around, and said, "...I'm outta here." He then pressed the button on the remote, and was sent back to Tails' basement.

At Tails' basement, Aries appeared and sat down on a chair. "...I'm lonely, LET THERE BE HEDGEHOGS!"

A portal opened up, and a few hedgehogs shot out. One was a white or silver colored hedgehog, with crimson colored eyes. She wore a black top, a red skirt, black and red sneackers, red fingerless gloves, a bracelet around her right wrist and a necklace with the image of a phoenix. Right after Aries examined her, a fox shot out, and the portal closed. It was a young light blue fox. Unlike Tails she only had one tail but sharp claw-like nails.The tips of her ears, paws, tail and her stomach were a darker shade of blue. She wore jeans and a white non-sleeved shirt along with with sneakers and a necklace, it had the image of a dragon. Another hedgehog came out, and she was impossible to descibe, for the person who wanted me to put her in was too vague. Also, a lavender hedgehog came out. She wore a white tank top and baggy jeans with white shoes. The last one looked like Sonic in a way, but was sky blue with green tips on his quills and ears. He had brown eyes and dark blue shoes.

With Aries, he appeared in a room with designs floating behind him, he stared as arrows came from the bottom fo the screen, and the word miss kept coming up.

He looked around, and said, "...I'm outta here." He then pressed the button on the remote, and was sent back to Tails' basement.

At Tails' basement, Aries appeared and sat down on a chair. "...I'm lonely, LET THERE BE HEDGEHOGS!"

,WTF the chapter just repeated...ignore that.

Aries said to them all, "What are your names?"

The lavender hedgehog said, "Mya."

The Silver hedgehog said, "Aranzer."

The light blue fox said, "Enzeru."

The sky blue hedgehog said, "Mikey."

Aries shot up, 'MIKE! It's you! You've changed!"

Mikey said, "No, it's Mikey, different."

"Oh. Where are the nachos?"

"I dunno, why-"

"You there! Mystery hedgie! Hehe, that rhymed. Anyway, what;s your name?"

The other hedgehog said, "Malachite"

"WHO ASKED YOU!"

"You did."

"Oh...I'm gonna get nachos, have fun!"

"Wait, what's that machine?"

"Oh, it takes you places."

Mya said, "How do we use it?"

Mikey said, "Simple. Everything can be solved by pushing buttons! So take some with you." Mikey gave everyone a remote, pushed random buttons, and in a flash him and Mya were gone. Aries came back with some nachos.

Aires looked around and said, "...THE BASTARDS LEFT ME!"

End of chapter 3


	4. Back to Shadowgate, and Arcana

There Are Many More Than Ours

Chapter 4

We cut back to Sonic and Amy. Sonic was trying to open the door down the hall, but couldn't. He used the key, and it opened. He and Amy walked into the next room, and somethign sparked his memory.

"Wait...we need torches lit at all times to survive." Sonic said.

Amy shook her head. "Not so far, lets ignore it. Although, that torch over there on the wall looks suspicious..."

Sonic looked at the torch. "Hmm, yes. Let's take it"

Sonic took the torch and put it away with the key. Amy noticed the book. "Hey Sonic!"

Amy was about to open the book when Sonic screamed, "Amy, no!"

"What?"

"That is a trap, open it but don't take it off"

Amy opened the book to find, another key. "Maybe this opens the other door in the hall?"

Later...

By this time Amy was begging. "C'mon Sonic! Just this once?"

Mario walked in, and yelled, "PERVERTS!" Then left.

"...Anyway c'mon Sonic! We may need these!"

Sonic crossed his arms. "No! I refuse to use weapons!" He then pointed to the door, which was open. Inside was a closet with a sword and a sling.

With Knuckles and Maggot.

They appeared in some sort of dungeon thing. Knuckles knew what this was.

Knuckles looked around and said, "We are in Arcana."

Maggot looked at him and said, "That good?"

Note: To that one lady, when you see just the quote and not the one who said it, the people talking are the last two people to speak.

"Kinda, kinda not."

"Why not?"

The a slime blob jumped infront of them. Maggot gave a curious look, and Knuckles just looked at it and said, "Touche."

Knuckels then ate the blob, and Maggot stared, and sweatdropped.

Note: Sorry for the small chapter, just wanted to make an update.

End of chapter 4


	5. Maplestory, and Sonic randomness!

There Are Many More Than Ours

Disclaimer: I only own Michael, LunaKnight2, and Mysticmage...yea P

Note: Sorry for the long wait guys! P Now for the ficcy!

Chapter 5

At the portal...

Aires was very angry because of their leaving. Then an anime dude fell out of the portal, and with him an anime girl. The guy had hair like Edward from full metal alchemist, but his was black. He was wearing a bronze helmet and steel armor. He also had a saber sword and a steel sheild. the girl had long straight down hair. She wore a grey/blue robe and had a wooden staff. Aires looked at them closely.

Aires said, "..."

The anime guy said, "How can you say that?"

Aires then said, "...Whateva."

"Whateva nothin'! How did you say that!"

"Whateva."

"TELL ME I MUST KNOW!"

"Yea, whateva."

"PLEASE!"

"I SAID WATEVA FOOL!

"..."

"That's what I thought"

"Woot I did it!"

"YEA WHATEVA!"

The girl stood up and yelled, "STOP WITH THE ARGUING AND MADNESS!"

Aires said, "What are your name's soldiers!"

Then Malachtie said, "You used that before..."

"SHUT UP FOO'!" Aires said like Mr. T.

The guy stood up and said, "My name is LunaKnight2 I come from the Scania server."

The girl stod up and said, "My name is Hazzamatazz, from Scania as well!"

Then, at the same time, they both said, "And we are, THE MAPLERS!"

Enzeru said, "Ohh Maple Story dudes!"

Everyone looked an Enzeru.

"...What? I play in my spare time." Enzeru said.

Aires said, "Remember! On Wednesday, October 4th, theresw gonan be a South Park episode about WoW!"

Note: LunaKnight2 and Hazzamatazz will be called Luna and Hazzy to save time.

Luna said, "Dude, that rocks!"

Hazzy said, "Neato!"

Luna looekd at this button on the machine that read 'Push to warp everyone back here.'

Luna said, "...What's this button do?" Luna then pushed the button.

Everyone was warped back.

Tails said, "...Aww! He pushed the bring back button!"

Mike stood up and looked at Luna. At the same time they both said, "Dude, it's me!"

Tails said, "..Oh dear! I made a mistake! Now random people from dimensions will sometimes pop out of the porttal!"

Mike stared at him and said, "...Oh hell no!"

Then, a Night Elf Warrior popped out of the portal.

Note: For his description you may have to play WoW, or have WoW model viewer.

His equipment included Sunscale Helmet, Imperial Plate Bracers Belt and Shoulders, Heavy Lamellar Chestplate and Leggaurds, Emerald Gauntlets, Revenant Boots, an Ice Barbed Spear, a Guild Tabard, two rings, a necklace, and an Insignia of the Alliance. Also, under his chestplate a Blue Linen Shirt was visible. He had long blue hair, purple skin, and glowing yellow eyes. Above his head hovered:

Mysticmage

TheBlackTriad 

At the same time, Mike, Mysticmage, and Luna yelled, "Dude it's me!"

Then a Dwarf Paladin popped out of the portal. he was wearing gold gear, and above his head hovered:

Leeroy

Friends4Life 

Leeroy then yelled, "LEEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOY JENKINS!"

Luna, Mike, Mysticmage, Aires, and Hazzy at the same time all yelled, "HOLY CRAP IT'S LEEROY JENKINS!"

Luna looked at everyone and said, "...We gotta stop doing that."

Haru from Rave Master popped out. Mike then pushed him back in and said, "No, we have enough people!"

Sonic said, "GIVE THE SONIC CHARACTERS A CHANCE TO SPEAK!"

Shadow looekd at him and said, "Hmph, he wants all the attention."

Tails found he was sitting on a button aimed at Sonic that said, "Random Machine."

Tails looked at the device and said, "How did that talk?"

Sonic then jumped with a 'Pop!'.

Amy looked at Sonic, "Are you okay?"

Sonic said, "Yea, I'm fine...WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Knuckles looked at Sonic and said, "What the heck!"

Sonic stood up tall and proud and said, "It's Sonicsays time!"

Hazzy yelled, "Woot! I saw AoStH!"

Sonic said, "Hey kids, theres nothing cooler than getting a hug from someone you like, but if someone tries to touch you in a place or a way that makes you feel uncomfortable, that's NO GOOD! It's your body! No one has the right to touch you if you don't want them to. So whaddaya do? First you say no, then you get outta there!"

Tails then accidentally stepped on the machine again, directly on the button. Tails sweatdropped and said, "Ack!".

Sonic said, "KHAAAAAAAN! There's nothing more cool then Angus Bacon Cheddar Ranch! But if Carmon Sandiego tries to touch my stapler in a place or a way that makes you do a barrel roll, that's NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO good. It's your bananna phone. No one has the right to work it harder, make it better, do it faster, make sense longer if you don't want them to. So whaddaya do? First you say whateva, then, you lose! Good day sir!"

Luna said, "...Whoa, that was radnom...I LIEK RANDOM!"

Mike and Mysticmage said, "ME TOO!"

Tails said, "What an interesting day this is."

End of Chapter 5


	6. Dark Mike, a death, and more randomness!

There Are Many More Than Ours

Chapter 6

Were we left off...

Mike said, "Heheh, Sonic's being hilarious!"

Mysticmage said, "Hey, check out my new boots and shoulders!" Mysticmage showed off his Heroic Greaves and his Razorsteel Pauldrons.

Cream asked, "Were'd you get those?"

Mysticmage responded, "Well, i had these pauldrons in my inventory already, and i forgot to put them on."

Rouge asked, "What abotu the boots?"

Mysticmage pointed to Aires, who had a stand set up, with some weapons and peices of armor. "Figures." Mike said.

A purple fox popped up and said, "I agree."

Rogue said, "Woah, who are you?"

The fox said, "Me, Hazzy. I can switch human, fox, and Maplestory forms." Hazzy looked at her clothes, black short sleeved t-shirt and jeans with shoes like Tails' but purple on the red part. She had three tails. Out of the portal then came an all black hedgehog with a ruby sword in the right hand and an onyx sword in the left. When i say allblack i mean ALL BLACK, he looekd liek a shadow sorta, except his eyes were visible, white like Sonic and hedgehogs in general in this world, but black pupils.

Michael said, "OMG! It's dark Mike!"

Maggot said, "You have a bad form? that seems impossible..."

Michael said, "Heh." and stood up to fight the hedgehog. the hedgehog sopek in a voice like a dust devil from WoW. They don't talk but they make a noise, use that to form an idea of what his voice is like. He said, "You are none to be alive, you shall die, I am the real Michael."

Michael took out his swords and said, "I was thnking the same thing!"

Super Sonic Racing from Sonic R started playing. Michael attempted a slash attack but Dark Mike put his swords in an x position to block it. They made a struggle like that for a few seconds then Dark Mike tripped Mike. While Mike went down he grabbed on Dark Mikes legs to pull him down too. They both got up and did a horizontal slash with the right hadned sword, deflecting both attacks. They attempted a left slash and the same thing happened. Mike jumped over Dark Mike and above Dark Mike down a verticle slash knocking him down. Then Micahel jumped in the air, and looking divine at that moment, came down and thrust his sword into Dark Mike's arm. It went through and blood poured quite fast from Dark Mike's arm. Mike attempted to stab Dark Mike's chest but he rolled away. Dark Mike got up, but right after that Mike gave him a kick to the face that sent him down again.

Mysticmage yelled, "Woot! Mike's pwning!"

Just then, Dark Mike shot a botl of darkness at Mike, blowing him against the wall and back to were he was, but on the floor. Dark Mike was about to stab Mike But a Dwarf Warrior popped out of the portal, fell on ihm, and knocked him over. Above the dwarf's name is:

Drogaan

(I forget his guild XD)

Drogaan stood up, looked at Mysticmage, and said, "Mojo! So this is were you went? Nice place."

Mysticmage said, "Me Lunakngiht and Miek are the same person...I'm i na ifght right now you could say." Mysticmage then pointed to Mike.

Drogaan sat down, pulled out a bag of popcorn, and ate some. Aires grabbed a handful and ate too.

Dark Mike then jumped over to Maggot, and held her against him, with his ruby sword up to her neck.

Maggot yelled, "Mike!"

Mike yelled, "Maggot!"

Dark Mike said, "You move, she dies."

Mike said, "You monster!"

Dark Mike said, "I'm tired of waiting" Then, Dark Miek took hsi sword and swiftly beheaded Maggot, her head fallign to the floor, and her dying. Everyoen stared in awe at this.

Mike yelled, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MAGGOT!" Mike then fell to his knees, tears running down his face.

Dark Mike then said, "I know I will now be attacked by everyone, and I'm nto entirely sure i'll live through that, so i msut go int oa random dimension!" Dark Mike then jumped into the portal.

Mike fell and cried...Maggot was his girlfriend, and a great friend of his...and now she's gone. Sonic ran up to Mike.

Sonic said, "Mike, I know how you feel, I'm sorry... I can try to cheer you up!"

Mike looked up at Sonic, teary eyed, and said, "Ok..."

Hazzy then split her fox form and her maplestory form up. From now on Maplestory HAzzy will be Hazzamatazz, and fox Hazzy will be Hazzy. Hazzy walked over to Mike, and hugged him. She looekd at him and said, "If you want, I can be ur GF."

Mike looked at her. She was beautiful, more gorgeous than Maggot, and that was hard. He looekd into her eyes, and felt fate, and a love stronger than his from Maggot. It was incredible. Mike still mourned the loss, but he felt happy now. He said, "Yes, I'd love that." Then, they hugged.

Drogaan stared, and went, "BLEH!"

Mysticmage said, "Hey! What about me!"

Then a Human Mage popepd out of the portal, and above her head was:

Hazzywazzy

(No guild)

Mysticmage said, "Sweet!" and went over and cuddled Hazzywazzy.

Drogaan went over to the portal and yeleld, "WHAT ABOUT ME!" then waited. Nothing. He got angry and cursed himself over to were he was. Sonc ithen stood up and said, "I'll now cheer you up Mike! Tails press that random button!" Tails then pressed the button while aimed at Sonic.

Note: Last time he got random was all the YTMND fads. Now, it's prodigy.

Sonic jumped and said, "Kids' there nothing more cool than being a fire starter, being a fire starter! But if someone tries to SMACK MY BITCH UP in a place or a way that makes you feel uncomfortable, thats, no, good for me! It's your BITCH! No one has the right to SMACK MY BITCH UP if you don't want them to. So whaddaya do? First you say, breath with me! Then you say Sonic said to always tell mommy before going somewere. Then, you get outta there!"

Sonic got a few stares, and a few laughs, one of which laughs was from Mike. Mya yelled, "ENCORE!"

Drogaan went over to Aranzer and said, "Hey, baby. Let;s hurry, I got a quest to do in 15 minutes!"

Aranzer punted Drogaan for saying that. Drogaan tried the same thign with Malachite, and he got a kick in the crotch. Mikey yeleld, "Woot! Power to the fan charcters!"

Note: I think it's John..anyway when he yells in this next bit, thats singing. It's Captain Picard from Star Trek. BTW the third time he yells it's talking, same when he yells the person at the end.

Sonic yelled for Tails to use the machien again. Tails did, and Sonic said, "Kids, theres nothing cooler than being hugged by CAPTAIN JOHN PICARD OF THE U.S.S. ENTERPRISE! But if someone tries to engage, CAPTAIN JOHN PICARD in a way that makes you feel uncomfortable, that's no good! DO NOT HUG ME! It's CAPTAIN JOHN PICARD's body. no one has the right to touch cheif leading officers if you don't want them to. So whaddaya do? First, you say Tee elgray hott. Then, Your life, as you;ve known it, is over. From this day on, you shall service...MR. T!"

DUNN DUNN DUNNNN!

End of chapter 6


	7. Night, fight, and even more randomness!

There Are Many More Than Ours

Chapter 7

Sonic was being hilarious to some, weired to others. He proclaimed, "There's more were that came from!".

Drogaan whispered to himself, "Okay, I gotta act serious. Gotta be cool." Then he yelled, "Mystic!".

Mysticmage stood up and said, "Lemme guess, you wanna duel?" Mysticmage then unsheathed his spear.

Drogaan unsheathed his too. He also had an Ice Barbed Spear. He said, "Yep."

Drogaan charged at Mysticmage with a swing which Mysticmage blocked. Mysticmage swung at Drogaan, but Drogaan swung at Mysticmage's spear, knockign it out of his hands. Aires was right next to the wall, and the spear flew towards him and peirced the part of the wall underneath his crotch. Aires stared, and said, "Woah nelly!". Drogaan swung vertically at Mysticmage, but Mysticmage guarded the attack by claspign his hands on the flat part of the spear's blade. Drogaan struggled to cut Mysticmage, and Mysticmage struggled to push the blade away. Eventually Mysticmage threw the blade off and punched Drogaan with an uppercut into the air, then he kicked Drogaan which flew him into a wall. Drogaan threw his spear at Mysticmage, but Mysticmage caught it, and threw it back. Drogaan jumped out of the way before it hit him.

Knuckles yelled, "This is no time for games!" and he stepped between the two. He said, "Its getting late, we need to sleep...although some of us dotn have a place to stay."

Tails looked at the clock, it was 9:30. He said, "Knuckles is right, its not bedtime right now but its gonna be soon."

Mike looked around, and said, "You can all stay at my house, I guess."

Various people jumped up and yelled, "YAY! Sleepover!"

Sonic said, "HEY! I'm not done here! Tails, push teh button!"

Note: Arnold Schwartzineger...I didn't even try on spelling his name...I have no clue. To all who still don't know, The Terminator.

Tails used the machine once again, and Sonic got hit by it. Sonic then said, "Kid's, theres nothing more cool than being hugged my detective John Kimple, but if someone tries to relive enough room for my fist becasue I'M GONNA RAM IT INTO YOUR STOMACH in a way that makes you feel uncomfortable, that's no good. It's NOT your TUMAH. No one has the right to touch my cucus if you don't want them to. So waddaya do? First, you say I'M A COP YOU IDIOT! Then, you say fffffffbleepk you bleephole. Then, you GET TO THE CHOPPER!"

Cream stared at him and said, "You swore!"

Mikey said, "It was bleeped, we'll keep the rating."

Sonic said, "Rating? Huh?"

Mikey looked around and said, "I've said too much!" He then kicked Mya in the face and said, "Sleep...SLEEP I SAY!"

Mike said, "You stole my name!"

Then someone popped out of the portal. He looked like Omochao but black and red. His expression looked evil. He said, "Hi. I'm Dark Omochao, and I'm here to kill you." Dark Omochao turned both his hands into chain guns and shot the place up. It was a mess when he was done. Mike sent a barrage of punches at Dark Omochao, all of them were dodged except the last one. That punch caused Dark Omochao's head to explode. The rest of Dark Omochao's body fell to the ground, and Mike kicked it into the portal.

Tails came out from under the table and said, "Is he gone yet?"

Mike said, "Yeah."

Aranzer said, "So far I've seen two different dark forms. What is there liek a realm of them?"

Susie Duo said, "I suppose..."

Sonic said, "Woah! You jsut like, popped up!"

Shadow said, "If there is it's obviously persistant in it's dark ways."

Jade stood up when she saw Shadow and tackled him.

Sonic said, "Her too!"

Tails said, "It must be hard controlling this amount of people."

Mike said, "Meh...I'll deal with it."

Sonic said, "Tails, start the random machine!"

Tails then pressed the radnom machine, but it hit everyone. He said, "Uh oh." and then the randomness ensued.

Sonic said, "Kids, theres nothing more cool than-"

Malachite said, "Eon8."

Sonic said, "But if someone tries to-"

Malachite said, "Run X13600-"

Sonic said, "Thats no good. It's your-"

Aires said, "Internets."

Sonic said, "No one has the right to-"

Malachite said, "Run X13600-"

Sonic said, "If you don't want them to. So whadaya do? First, you say-"

Knuckles said, "Five, four, three, two, one!"

Sonic said, "Then, you say-"

Leeroy Jenkins stood up sand yelled, "LEEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO JENKINS!

Sonic punted Leeroy into the portal, and said, "Then, you say-"

Luna yelled, "...WHAT THE FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-" Then there were a ton of explosions, and a giant Eggman machine popped out of the ground, and started wrecking everything. People started yelling stuff like "OH SNAP!" "AHHHHHHH!" "GET OUT OF THERE!" "SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!" "AH!" "NOOOOOOOOOO!" and "AIRES WAS HERE!". Shadow then jumped up, and started making unidentifyable noises. The Eggman machine blew up when he was done.

Sonic said, "Then, -"

Tails said, "Terrorists win."

POP!

Everythign went back to normal. People were confused, scared, and surprised.

Tails said, "This has been a long day..."

End of Chapter 7


End file.
